


you already know

by Cradlerobin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, but like low key tho, fluffy bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cradlerobin/pseuds/Cradlerobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by Bombay Bicycle Club. "Zatanna couldn't seem to focus on the pretty boy on the screen. Her mind was instead enraptured by the feel of Artemis' thigh against her calf."  Originally posted on FF.net in 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	you already know

**Author's Note:**

> the moment we forgot we were just good friends  
> i moved my arm her face went red again  
> one more bus home   
> another silent weekend

a sense of anticipation crawled over zatanna’s skin. it was their friday night usual, on the couch at artemis’ apartment, escaping from the vast echoing, loneliness of the cave. artemis rented those stupid chick flicks they both said they hated and then cried about when the end credits rolled. 

the lights of the apartment were dim, only a faint glow coming from the television as ryan gosling proclaimed his undying love, but zatanna couldn’t seem to focus on the pretty boy on the screen. her mind was instead enraptured by the feel of artemis’ thigh against her calf, under the wool blanket she had brought over to the couch.

zatanna willed herself to stare at the screen instead of artemis munching on popcorn. but every time she heard the small crunch of her snack, zatanna couldn’t help but imagine her friend's lips, so much plumper than hers. zatanna idly wondered if they would taste like plums, before shaking her head, physically trying to remove the thoughts from her head.

she sneaked side glances at artemis, only to be caught and met by her friends soft smile. artemis stretched her arm across the back of the couch, practically around zatanna’s shoulders. suddenly zatanna’s heart was thudding so hard she wondered if it would come out of her chest. 

unaware of zatanna’s musing, artemis kept fidgeting, moving her body against zatanna’s and zatanna felt like her throat was closing up. eventually artemis decided upon resting her head against zatanna’s shoulders, the smell of cinnamon and autumn coming from her golden hair, zatanna went rigged and artemis sensed her tension. 

“zee what’s wrong?” she asked, moving closer to her. zatanna just smiled and shook her head, brushing it off, but artemis could sense something was seriously wrong with her. she pushed the hair that had fallen in zatanna’s face behind her ear and zatanna leaned into her touch. 

zatanna inwardly panicked hoping that she hadn’t weirded artemis out, zatanna had always thought of her as attractive but today was different, artemis in her sweats and her hair tied in a knot was practically glowing and zatanna’s gut ached. still she would never want to risk losing their friendship just based on the growing need to touch her.

looking at zatanna’s face; eyes slightly wide, mouth barely open and inhaling rapidly, artemis’ synapses had finally clicked, making the connections zatanna had all along. 

artemis acted, leaning into her best friend, she met her lips with barely any pressure; artemis noted they were soft as silk and zatanna smelled of lavender and vanilla, artemis’ eye’s fluttered shut. she didn’t know what she was doing or why but she cradled zatanna’s face in her hands and slowly moved against her lips, inhaling her heady scent. 

zatanna pulled back gasping, she looked at artemis who hadn’t moved since holding her face, except for the curious quirk of her eyebrows. 

“artemis, you.. don’t have to do anything you don’t want to for me. i would hate if you were just acting on this because you thought it’s what i wanted.” zatanna stuttered out, so unlike her normal confidence, she was practically shaking. 

artemis reached for zatanna’s hands and rubbed circles on the smooth skin, hoping to sooth her. 

“zee” she started and looked into her eyes that seemed to collect the dim light and reflect it back like perfect sapphires. “i want this” 

“are you sure? because we-” artemis quickly cut her off, kissing her with more force this time, moving her hands down her small curved shoulders and the pearly skin of her arms to her flared hips. 

zatanna was stunned for only a moment before melting into artemis’ touch. she reached up to run her fingers through the hair that had fallen out of the knot in her head, artemis’ hair never wanted to stay tied down, just like her. artemis hummed and tilted her head, zatanna matched her and sighed. 

artemis ran her tongue across zatanna’s bottom lip before pulling it in her mouth. zatanna laid on the couch and artemis followed. zatanna loved the feel of artemis body pressed against hers, she played with artemis’ hair as they slowly kissed, discovering new sensations. Somehow kissing girls was so different than kissing boys, sweeter and gentler like they were both going slow before going steady

zatanna laughed a little at her own joke and artemis looked down at her and smiled that small kind smile she always gave zatanna. Then she smirked the smirk she gave everyone else before leaning into zatanna’s neck and kissing along her pulse point. she latched on suddenly, sucking and biting and zatanna moaned into the air above them and artemis hips stuttered into zatanna’s under her. 

the shrill ring of artemis’ phone made her pull away groaning, their foreheads still touching, artemis answered with her eyes closed.

“yes?” annoyance slipped into her voice and zatanna chuckled, rubbing her back. artemis smiled lightly. “now? alright we’re on our way”

she hung up the phone swiftly and kissed zatanna’s lips lightly, before reluctantly sitting up.

“that was robin” she sighed. “we have a mission briefing in 15 minutes” zatanna smirked in response, finally back to her normal self. 

“15 minutes is a pretty long time to get to the zeta tubes” she murmured tracing light patterns on artemis’ arm. artemis smiled

“i knew there was a reason you were my best friend” she hovered over her lips before kissing her again.


End file.
